What He Don't Know
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: As Arthur kissed him, the two things that ran through his head were: what he's doesn't know won't hurt him, and that this was only once. Right? Francis/Arthur & Alfred/Arthur.


Arthur pulled out his cell phone as he sat down on his red velvet couch. He looked through the contact list looking for a certain number. Once found, his green eyes sparkled with mischief. The Brit pressed the screen and waited for the person to pick up.

"Bonjour, this is Francis" the deep French accent man said through the cell.

"Ahhh hello Francis" Arthur began he looked at his long sharp nails.

"What is it Arthur?" Francis asked a bit impatient.

"He's gone on a business trip. I'm alone please, please come over" Arthur said trying to sound as seductive as possible.

In his home Francis felt a shiver of pleasure go through him as he heard the British man. All he wanted to do was go to the brit's home and hear that voice. To hear all the whispers and pleadings of pleasure, but even with that something would stop him. The British man was in a relationship with his high school sweetheart: Alfred F. Jones.

The only reason Arthur and Alfred got together was because Francis and Arthur had a bad fall through and Alfred took the Brits side. Francis now stood at his front door wondering if he should stay in his home or go with Arthur for one last time.

"Francis please." He whined over the phone. Don't get him wrong he loved Alfred with all his being, but part of him was still with Francis. As much as he wanted to give Alfred his all he couldn't. That part that stayed with Francis wouldn't let him, and now that Alfred left for a business trip that side that was held by the French man was crawling up his skin begging to be let out. Begging to be taken by the Frenchman, he couldn't take it. Arthur had given in and called him, that's were he stood.

"Fine I'll see you in a bit" Francis told him, one last night for pleasure, last time to be with Arthur.

Arthur put his phone down and grinned, he was overjoyed. Though with all the joy in the back of his brain was stabbing him telling him to think about Alfred. The man who helped him in his tuff times and stayed faithful to him. Arthur shook his head trying to rid those thoughts. It was only one night, and maybe he would get that part that of himself that Francis held and give himself all to Alfred. One could only hope.

It didn't take long for Francis to get to the house of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones. Quickly he got out of the car and up the stairs to the front door. Without a second thought he knocked on the door. In a matter of seconds the door was flown open, the one who had opened it was Arthur. Francis hadn't seen him in over two years. The man still looked the same, the same beautiful evergreen eyes that held small lime speaks. The same unkept style blonde hair. Every thing was the same he couldn't help himself. Francis grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into a needy, hot kiss.

Arthur was surprised but quickly he recovered and kissed back just as needy as the Frenchman. A heat was forming between them. As they continued no one said a words. All that was heard were soft gasps, and whispers of pleasures.

Francis had pulled them into the bedroom under him laid the Brit. He looked at the Brit he had pink tinted cheeks and he was indeed panting. Though it was very tempting to take him there he head one question that needed to be answered.

"Don't you love him?" He asked. That caught Arthur by surprise.

"Huh?" He was too dazed to understand why he would ask such a thing.

"Don't you love Alfred?" He asked again.

Arthur wrapped his hands around the frenchman's neck an laced his fingers together. He leaned into the ear of the blonde "what he don't know, won't hurt him." He whispered softly and lowly into his ear.

Francis looked into his eyes they were glossed over with lust and want. He smirked and began to suck on the Brits neck. His question had been answered and that's all he needed...

* * *

*Goes into a corner and hides her face with shame* I don't even ship this couple. I will continue it though, if you guys want. I'm sorry for all my mistakes I was in a rush. I don't own anything


End file.
